While it has long been known that extracts from living organisms, and especially animal organs, contain recoverable substances with therapeutic properties for the treatment of animals and humans, prior-art systems for recovering substances with therapeutic properties have heretofore concentrated, mostly on the extraction of hormones and hormone-like products for this purpose.
We have found that it is possible to recover cytobiotic or cytogenic products from animal kidneys which have a surprising effect upon corresponding human or other animal kidneys with respect to regeneration and revivication of the tissues and cells thereof. The compounds or compositions with which the present invention is concerned are globulins or proteinaceous materials which manifest cytogenic or cell-regeneration characteristics upon recovery from animal kidneys in the manner set forth hereinbelow and when used as described.
Our invention is of special importance in connection with tissue regeneration or protection to replace removed or dead kidney tissue upon rectal or parenteral administration.
More especially, the products of the present invention have utility, in parenteral injection in man and in animal, for protecting the renal tissue against alterations caused by administration of different nephrotoxic substances.